


Yosuke Knows How to Confess

by arizonia1



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, I swear I can tag fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, Souyo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, I'm not exactly fine.” Yosuke spoke up after a few minutes. “I… have something I need to tell you.”</p><p>“I'm listening.” Yu says as he sits back.</p><p>The brunette shifted a little on the floor. Eyes darted around, just to avoid his partner's face. “I…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke Knows How to Confess

It was bright and early in November. The culture festival has come and gone. As has the sleepover the Investigation Team had at the Amagi Inn. Well, the sleepover was a bit of a disaster for the guys but that was besides the point. The air was brisk and the wind was minimal. Yosuke had gone over to Yu's to under the pretense of asking for help on his homework.

For whatever reason Yosuke was acting a little jumpy around his silver haired partner. He was constantly rubbing his neck, his obvious nervous habit, and stumbling over his words more than usual.

Yu stopped sketching down his graph and rested the pencil on the table. “Yosuke.”

The brunette jumped at his name being said. Pencil flying into the air and landing elsewhere. “Y-you need something partner?”

“Are you ok?”

“W-what?” Yosuke felt his cheeks heat up a little. “Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!”

Silence fell over the two. As understanding as Yu was, he didn't want to push the other to talk. Yet, Yosuke was still obviously on edge. He wasn't going back to his work, and instead picked at his fingers, already a little bloody around the nails from that habit.

“Ok, I'm not exactly fine.” Yosuke spoke up after a few minutes. “I… have something I need to tell you.”

“I'm listening.” Yu says as he sits back.

The brunette shifted a little on the floor. Eyes darted around, just to avoid his partner's face. “I…”

A nervous pause.

“Ireallylikeyouwillyoubemyboyfriend?” The words got mashed together so much that Yu could hardly tell that there was a question in there.   
  
Yu’s lips pursed together as Yosuke hid his face in his headphones. Face red as a tomato, he was _really_ trying to avoid the other’s gaze now. The silence was palpable while either one figured out what to say.   
  
“Did you…” Yu paused to formulate a response, he needs some courage to even ask this. “Ask to be my boyfriend?”   
  
Yosuke nodded a little. “I mean. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to dude. After everything I said about Kanji, and you know…”   
  
A smile and a shake of the head. “It’s ok Yosuke. I’m kinda of glad you said it first. I like you too.”   
  
Yu tried not to laugh when he saw the brunette tense up a little and finally look at him.   
  
“So… you feel the same?”   
  
“For a while yeah. I just… didn’t want to say anything because I was afraid you didn’t feel the same.”   
  
Yosuke finally smiled and let himself relax. Well, that went better than he anticipated.   
  
“Oh. One thing though.” Yu started while his partner went to fetch his lost pencil. “Apologize to Kanji next time you see him, _without_ me reminding you to.”   
  
And Yosuke found himself tense for the next few hours.

 


End file.
